Phantom of Hogwarts Chatroom
by EmmyMetal
Summary: The Characters of Danny Phantom and Harry Potter Share a Chatroom!Was originally Danny Phantom and Harry Potter Chatroom!Yeah,I finally found a better title!Up for adoption I just realized I've been characters wrong since I've uploaded the story
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Chatroom Harry Potter codenames-  
harry-The chosen one Ginny-Fan4Twilight(Change,Chosenones girlfriend)  
Ron-Bloody Hell Hermione-Crazy4Homwork Draco-Betterthanyou Fred&george-mess ups

Danny Phantom Codenames-  
Danny-Ghostkid Sam-Gothica Tucker-Badlucktuck Dash-quarterbak01 Paulina-Prettygirl Dani-Ghostgirl Jazz-Homework freak

Ch 1,Meeting Eachother-  
The Chosen one-Signing in Fan4Twilight-Signing in Everybody from Harry Potter-Signing in Bloody Hell-GINNY!  
Fan4twilight-What!  
Bloody hell-Change your name!Don`t you know were against them!  
Fan4Twilight-Fine!Hangon!  
Chosenones girlfriend-better?  
The Chosen one-Ginny!I thought we were keeping it a secret!  
Ghostkid-Signing in Gothica-Signing in Everyone from Danny Phantom-Signing in GhostKid-Hey!you guys!  
Crazy4Homework-Um,Hwo are you?  
Ghostkid-Jazz!How can you forget your own Brother?  
Homework freak-Um,Danny.I`m Right Here!  
Bloody Hell-Bloody Hell!  
Chosenones girlfriend-harry,I think were going to have to share a chatroom!  
Ghostgirl-Hwo`s harry?  
The Chosen One-I`m harry!  
Gothica-Hey!This is The Danny Phantom and Friends Chatroom!  
Betterthanyou-Hey,You Wanna Go Out?  
Ghostkid-Hey!She`s takin!  
Mess Ups-Oho!Draco Likes a Goth Girl!  
Harry and Friends(Other than Draco)-Laughs Betterthanyou-Signing out Mess ups-YES,We accoplised our job!  
Prettygirl-What job?  
Mess ups-IN SCARING DRACO MALFOY!tHE frist gyffindors to do so!  
quarterback-Whats a gryffindor?  
(Thanks For Reading Ch1!Comment! 


	2. Ch2,Wizards,Ghosts,Oh my!

Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Chatroom Harry Potter codenames-  
harry-The chosen one Ginny-Chosenone`s girlfrend Ron-Bloody Hell Hermione-Crazy4Homwork Draco-Betterthanyou Fred&george-mess ups

Danny Phantom Codenames-  
Danny-Ghostkid Sam-Gothica Tucker-Badlucktuck Dash-quarterbak01 Paulina-Prettygirl Dani-Ghostgirl Jazz-Homework freak Dani-Ghost girl Chp2,Wizards,Ghosts oh my-  
From last chapter-Quarterback01-Whats a Gryffindor?  
Messups-Hey Dumbledore`s Army,+Draco Should we tell them?  
Ghostgirl-Tell us what?  
Crazy4homework-A Gryffindor`s 1 of the Hogwarts houses.  
Slytherin,Gryffindor,Ravenclaw and huufflepuff Badlucktuck-*Laughs*Serioulsly?!A hufflepuff?  
Gothica-*laughs with badlucktuck*I know even worse then Inviso-bill Right Danny!  
Ghostkid-I have no idea what you are talking about citizen!  
Ghostgirl-Oh,come off it cousin!Atleast i don`t have to be called Inviso-bill!  
Betterthanyou-Let me guess,The Ghostkid is really a half ghost and Human called Danny?  
Danny Crew-Yep! 


	3. Autors Note!

**Sorry Guys!I have writers block and won`t be writing for a while!Writer`s Block SUCKS!-**_Nicktoons Untie!Fan_


	4. Ch3 Muggle Rock bands and name Changing

DP Crew Logging in

HP Crew Logging in

Freak 4 homework- Whats With this Music?

Mess ups- It`s called Rock in Roll, Something Muggles Came up with.

GhostGirl- Will you guys change your names? It`s Getting me confused!

Everyone except Freak for Homework, Mess ups and Homework Freak- Yeah!

Freak for Homework, Mess ups and Homework Freak-FINE!

* Changing names**

Quiddich Ruler- I`m Fred!

Mess up 2- I`m George!

Yale professor- I`m Jazz!

Top Student-And I`m Hermione!

Better than You- And this is the DP and HP chatroom!

Everyone-*Laughs*

GhostKid- Alright,I wanna know how Fred and George found out about Rock and Roll.

Quiddich Ruler- We went threw Malfoy`s Stuff!

Better than You- You what?

Bad Luck Tuck- What song is this anyway?

Better than you- Better than you by Metallica**(A/N That is a real Song!I had it on my ipod the whole time and didn`t even know!)**

Gothica- Ha!That`s Funny! Your user name is Better than you and this song is called Better than you!

Ghost Girl- That is Pretty Funny!

Better than you- Oh Shut Up!

Better than you is signing off

Ghost Kid- Well I`d better dad want`s me to test some Ghost stuff.

Ghost Kid and Every one Logging off

**A/N:Well that was intersting...And better than you is an actual song By Metallica From the Album find it on youtube if you want to listen to it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom of Hogwarts Chatroom Ch4  
Team Phantom signing on

Dumbledore's Army signing on

**Blood Hell**-Hey,what gives?When we used to log in it said DP crew and  
HP crew logging It says Team Phantom and Dumbledore's Army  
signing on.

**BadLuckTuck**-Yeah,I noticed that you guys noticed the title of  
our Chatroom changed to 'Phantom of Hogwarts Chatroom?'

**Better than you**-I noticed.

**Yaleprofessor**-Hey,Guys!Guess what?

**QuidditchRuler**-What?Tell me!

**Freak4homework**-We can use a blog now!

**Chosenone's girlfriend**-A what?

**Ghostgirl**-Has anyone seen Danny or Sam?

**Betterthan you**-Who's Sam?

**Ghostgirl**-Gothica

**Betterthanyou**-Oh

**Messup2**-The girl you wanted to go out with.

**Badlucktuck**- their Probaly Making out.

**Ghostgirl**-Hey, you get the Video Camera and Put it in Dannys  
room?Then put it on here?

**YaleProfessor**-Probaly_***YaleProfessor is sneaking into Ghostkid's room***_

**BloodyHell**-This will be Gold!Hey,Harry!I bet 11 sickles that their  
making out!

**Chosenone**-Your on!

**Badlucktuck**-I'm In!

**Messup2**-Me 2!

**Quidditchruler**-Me 3!

**Yaleprofessor**-Kay,The Video is up!  
_***A pop up shows Ghostkid and Gothica Making out.***_

**Bloody Hell**-I win!

**Badlucktuck**-So do I!

**Quidditchruler**-Me 2!

***GhostKid and Gothica stop making out***

**Ghostkid**-You guys are so Dead!

**Gothica**-I call killing Malfoy!

**Ghostkid**-Aww!I was gonna kill Malfoy!

**Betterthanyou**-Logging out!

**Gothica**-Who put the video on here?  
_***No commett***_

**Ghostgirl**-Jazz did!

**YaleProfessor**-You asked!

**Ghostgirl**-Nuhu!

**Yaleprofessor**-Yuhu

**Badlucktuck**-Nuhu!

**Yaleprofessor and Ghostgirl**-Shut up Tucker!

**MessUp2**-Fisty!

**Quidditchruler**-Yeah!

**Chosenonesgirlfriend**-So Hermione What's a blog?

**Freak4Homework**-A blog is like a puts up a post and others can also a chatroom.

**Bloody Hell**-Then what are we doing here?Let's go!  
**_*Everyone signing off*_**

**BetterthanYou **_signing on_

**Hinkypufflover** _Signing on_

**Betterthanyou**-Luna?

**Hinkypufflover**-Draco?

**Betterthanyou**-How'd you get into this chatroom?It's Private.

**Hinkypufflover**-Oh,I got a laptop from my can get into  
chatrooms at Hogwarts.

**Betterthanyou-*****Smiles***Wanna make-out?

**Hinkypufflover**-Excuse me?

**Betterthanyou**-You .Snogging.

**Hinkypufflover_*Giggles*_**

**Betterthanyou**-So?

**Hinkypufflover**-I don't know.I've never kissed anyone before.

**Betterthanyou**-Don't worry I'll lead you through it**_.*Betterthanyou and _**  
**_hinkypufflover are making puts hand over _**  
**_camera._**

_*Betterthanyou and Hinkypufflover are signing out*_

_**Team Phantom and Dumbledores Army are signing in**_

**Chosenone**-Did you guys See that?

**Quidditchruler and Messup2**-Luna and Draco sitting in a tree!K-I-S-S-I-  
N-G!First comes love then comes Marrige then comes Baby in a baby  
Carage!

**Bloody Hell**-Bloody Hell!I never knew they liked eachother!  
Team Phantom and Dumbledores Army-Neither did we!

* * *

**Danny Phantom`s Ghost Writer-Yeah,I like Luna and Draco.I think their Awesome together!So do you want me to do a Phantom of Hogwarts Blog for a sequel or a real Phantom of Hogwarts Story?Commett on what you want me to do when i`m done with the worrys to you fans,I`m not ending it so Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Druna was caught by the Gang

**The Phantom of Hogwarts Chatroom **

**_chapter 5, Haha! Luna and Draco!-_**

Gred- Hey! Is Malfoy and Luna on?

Betterthanyou- yeah…

Hinkypuff lover- Hello

Forge- ready Fred?

Gred- Yep

Badlucktuck- Don't forget me! J

Ghostkid- uh oh

Gred, Forge, and Badlucktuck- LUNA AND DRACO SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Yaleproffesor- GUYS! Chill!

Forge- But, Jazzy. No one thought they would make out on the internetty. Their the second ones to make-out!

Gred- Yeah, Jazzy. It's a big accomplishment.

Topstudent- wow, I didn't know you knew that word.

Badlucktuck- We know a lot of big words, Mione

Topstudent- don't call me Mione

Yaleproffesor- and don't call me Jazzy

Forge- wow, I think not!

Badlucktuck- Man, I would love to meet you guys.

Gred and Forge- So, would we! LOL!

Ghostgirl- what's funny?

Gred- nothing

Forge- Twin joke

Badlucktuck- okay?

Gothica-Wow. You guys are unbelievable.

Gred, Forge, and Badlucktuck- THANK YOU! COME AGAIN!

_**Me- wow. One heck of a chapter! See you guys later!**_


	7. Want to take it?

Hey guys. I don't think I'm going to write this story anymore. I've lost intrest in it. If anyone would like to adopt it, I would be happy to let you. Let me know if you want to take it over.


End file.
